Forgiven
by Alania Black
Summary: Sequel to Innocence Lost, Sirius has been freed, and he and Remus have a history to finish.


Hey! This is dedicated to Lara6, with a very big thank you! I would also like to say that I had no intentions of Writing a sequel until Lara6 insisted on it, so if this sounds a bit weird, you'll understand. If you have not read Innocence Lost, I suggest you read that before this one, as you will understand this one better, although I think you can understand this one quite well on its own. Set some point in Harry's 5th or 6th year. Present tense and 3rd person, so different from Innocence Lost.  
  
WARNINGS: Slash, very obvious disregard for book 5, reference to rape, language, Lemon/lime.  
  
DISCLAIMER: ...and leather g-strings, and luminous dildos, and hot fudge... like I said, not mine, I only own the books and videos (and several of the afore mentioned 'toys') So there you have it! Now you can't sue! Pokes tongue out and runs away laughing  
  
Forgiveness.  
  
Remus paced back and forth along the stone floor.  
  
"Y'now, Professor, if you keep doing that, you'll wear a groove in the floor." Harry's voice startled the weerewolf out of a deep trance.  
  
"Harry, I haven't been your teacher for nearly three years, you don't have to call me Professor any more." He sighed, resuming his pacing.  
  
"Calm down, with all the evidence, they're bound to find him innocent." Hermione tried to reassure him, before turning to her boyfriend, "and Harry, don't you find it strange that you call Remus Proffessor even though he only taught you for one year three years ago, and yet you barely ever call Proffessor Snape 'Professor' and he's taught you ever year for the last six." Harry shrugged innocently at this.  
  
"Favouritism, I guess. Remus doesn't hate me. That must be it." At that moment, the doors to the same room that Harry's hearing had been in the year before, opened. Dumbledore walked out quite solemly, followed by several ministry officials. Harry, Remus, Hermoine and Ron rushed up to him.  
  
"Well? What happened?" They all cried.  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" Dumbledore replied, his eyes twinkling. From the doors, a tall dark figure aproached.  
  
"Sirius!" Remus gasped.  
  
"Hey Moony. Well, I'm innocent! I'm free!" He cried out happily. Remus couldn't help but hug him feircly, crying. He could feel Sirius' wet tears on his shoulder as he sobbed too.  
  
Somehow they all made it to Grimmauld Place in their euphoria. Sirius, when they got in, danced around the house, crying happily. A lot of the members of the Order where there to congratulate him. The Weasley family were all there. Molly had thoughtfully put up decorations saying 'congratulations Sirius' on them. Neville and Ginny had made and set out food, and were proceeding to scare everyone away from it by making out beside the food table. Tonks, Moody, McGonnagal and Kingsley were all standing around, talking and, occasionally, dancing. Even Snape was there, in a corner, looking very angry at being forced to be there, but there he was.  
  
As soon as they arrived, everyone began to party. After about twenty minutes, Snape made his excuses and managed to leave, followed by McGonnagal, Moody and Dumbledore, effectively leaving Molly as the only responsible adult there. Arthur whispered something in her ear, and they left together, giggling slightly, leaving a very freaked out group of people behind.  
  
Ginny and Neville had finally been persuaded to move away from the food, and were sat making out on a couch. Ron, who had spent most of the night complaining that Ginny was too young to be doing that with Neville had taken over their spot and was sat there with Luna on his lap, doing much the same as Neville and Ginny had, except that Ginny hadn't constantly burst out with strange comments that made absolutely no sense in between kissses. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"You would think they had some decency! At least we aren't doing that in front of other people!" He told Hermione, who giggled.  
  
"No, not yet." She then kissed him. He pushed her away, before grinning and pulling her up the stairs.  
  
"Right." Fred began. "I take it our relationship enhancers worked then." He told George.  
  
"Pardon?" Sirius asked, before taking a mouthful of Butterbeer, which George had just handed him.  
  
"Well, Fred and I have been working on relationship enhancers, they basically make you a lot more... openly physical with your partner. But we needed to test them. We gave one to Dad, one to Ginny, one to Ron, one to Hermione..." He glanced at Remus, who had come across to them, "And one to you and Remus." Sirius just nodded vacantly. He was too busy looking at Remus to absorb what they were saying.  
  
"Strike five for the twins." Fred muttered to George, before they went away, leaving Remus and Sirius alone.  
  
"You know, Siruis, you're free now." Sirius nodded.  
  
"I missed you, Remmie. When I first went there, I couldn't sleep. I wasn't used to sleeping alone."  
  
"You've gotten used to it now." Remus said, a hint of bitterness showing through. He smiled, though. "I missed you too. Sirius, now that you are free, there's nothing stopping us... I gave my heart to you when we first slept together, and I never took it back. If you... want to, I'm willing to give us another try." Sirius swallowed back more tears.  
  
"I'd like that." Sirius whispred, his voice cracking with unshed tears.  
  
As almost everyone else was under the affect of Fred and George's potion, or firewhiskey, Sirius decided no one would really mind if the special guest was absent. He and Remus slipped out of the room and made their way up to Sirius' bedroom.  
  
Once they were there, Sirius began to kiss Remus again. He directed the werewolf to the bed, pushing Remus down onto it. As they kissed, they began to remove their clothes. It was only when Sirius' hand slipped down to Remus' boxers that Remus stopped him. He placed his hand over Sirius', stilling his movements. Very slowly, and carefully, so not to startle the other man, He rolled them over, so that for the very first time, he was on top.  
  
"Remus." Sirius gasped. Remus looked down at him. He looked so very vulnerable, laid beneath him as he was. "Remus, you know I can't." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Sirius, do you trust me?" Sirius looked up at him. very slowly, he nodded. "Then trust this. I won't hurt you. I love you, you know that. "  
  
"I, I know." Sirius murmered, looking away.  
  
"If you don't like it, we'll stop. But, after all these years, I think it's time you let me in. You've always had this barrier against me, it's time to let that go." Sirius looked into his eyes. He nodded again, slowly, hesitantly and uncertainly, but he did nod.  
  
Remus smiled, and pushed Sirius' boxers off, allowing Sirius to remove his. As he lubricated himself, he maintained constant eye contact. He sat up, and carefully turned Sirius over, murmering constant reasurances to his lover. He reached up with one hand and linked his fingers with Sirius', using the other hand to guide him as he gently pushed into Sirius.  
  
"Relax," He soothed, feeling Sirus tense beneath him, "I love you." Sirius forced himself to relax. Breathing harshly, he began rocking ever so slightly. Remus smiled and picked up the pace. Soon, they collapsed in a delirious, blissful state.  
  
"This was where he did it, y'now. And this is where I finally put it behind me." Sirius turned, pulling Remus' head down, "Thanks to you. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sirius. Now, care to return the favour?" He asked with a naughty grin. Sirius grinned even more than Remus, and pushed him down below him.  
  
"What a good idea, Mr Moony."  
  
"Why thank you Mr Padfoot." 


End file.
